


Грог

by MariTotoshka



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariTotoshka/pseuds/MariTotoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Замерзшего Горацио нельзя не согреть!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грог

Хмурое небо посветлело, близился рассвет, но пока солнце не спешило подниматься и разгонять туман, промозглая сырость пробирала до костей. И все же настроение у капитана Пеллью было великолепным. Бой был окончен. И какой бой! Два английских корабля против французского фрегата, в шторм, так близко к берегу... Казалось, шансов нет, но теперь выброшенный на отмель французский фрегат повержен, а на «Неустанном» даже не так много раненых, как могло бы быть. Победа была сокрушительной. Но на краю сознания Пеллью тлело какое-то беспокойство. Словно что-то было неправильным, чего-то не хватало. Чего-то привычного и необходимого.   
Нахмурившись, Пеллью оглянулся вокруг, пытаясь понять, что не так, и заметил Хорнблауэра. Он брел по палубе, обхватив себя руками и поминутно спотыкаясь. Кажется, он дрожал.   
Пеллью наконец-то вспомнил — он послал Хорнблауэра замерять глубину еще в самом начале боя. Всю ночь тот бросал лот, наверняка промок насквозь и промерз до костей. И, зная порядки, царившие на нижней палубе — согреться ему не светит.   
Пеллью разозлился сам на себя. Чего ему стоило приказать сменить лотового? Он просто забыл в горячке боя, что тот, кто выкрикивает отметки глубины — тоже человек. И кто этот человек. Подумав об этом, Пеллью разозлился еще сильнее. Возможно он и забыл именно потому, что не хотел демонстрировать лишний раз свои симпатии к юному мичману. Если бы это был кто-то другой — Пеллью ничего не стоило бы отдать приказ из простого человеколюбия. Но Хорнблауэру он старался не давать поблажек. И, кажется, перестарался.  
— Хорнблауэр! — позвал Пеллью, и когда Горацио поднял голову, оказалось, что губы у него посинели от холода. — Зайдите ко мне, немедленно!   
Теперь Пеллью чувствовал себя совсем глупо. Стоило ли подвергать Хорнблауэра таким мучениям, чтобы в итоге обнаружить свою к нему приязнь куда более откровенным образом? Можно было понадеяться на то, что это останется незамеченным, но судя по понимающим взглядам, которыми обменялись Боулз и Брейсгедл, надежда была тщетной.   
Отдавая приказ стюарду приготовить горячий грог, Пеллью чувствовал, что его раздражение только нарастает. Сам он не чувствовал ни холода, ни усталости, но вошедший в каюту мичман явно не мог похвастаться тем же.  
Хорнблауэр старался держать руки по швам, смотрел прямо перед собой, но губы у него подрагивали, а с мундира едва ли не капало.  
— Вам есть во что переодеться? — спросил Пеллью, оглядывая его с головы до ног. Слова сами слетели с губ. Он совсем не собирался говорить этого.  
— Н-не уверен, сэр, — ответил Хорнблауэр.  
Выругавшись, Пеллью открыл один из своих сундуков. Пока он извлекал чистую рубашку и штаны, вошел стюард. К счастью, ему хватило ума поставить кружку с грогом на стол и выйти, не говоря ни слова.   
— Держите, — Пеллью бросил найденную одежду Хорнблауэру, — Переоденьтесь пока в это. И пейте Бога ради грог!  
Хорнблауэр растерянно воззрился сначала на рубашку в своих руках, потом на кружку, словно не в силах решить, с чего начать.   
— Спасибо, сэр! — наконец выдавил он из себя, сделал большой глоток и закашлялся. Пеллью смотрел как Хорнблауэр поставил кружку на стол и начал расстегивать пуговицы на мундире дрожащими пальцами. Время от времени Хорнблауэр бросал быстрые взгляды на Пеллью, и тот внезапно спохватившись, отвернулся наконец к окну, сложив руки за спиной.  
Он слышал, невнятные шорохи, потом Хорнблауэр чертыхнулся вполголоса, и Пеллью рискнул обернуться. Это было ошибкой.  
Хорнблауэр только надел рубашку, его, Пеллью рубашку, и пытался затянуть ворот. Волосы у него растрепались, непокорные кудряшки торчали во все стороны. В вырезе виднелись остро выступающие ключицы. Волевым усилием Пеллью не опускал взгляд ниже — он не был уверен в том, что Хорнблауэр успел надеть штаны. Любой мужчина был бы счастлив увидеть такой свою женщину — растрепанной, в его собственной, чуть великоватой рубашке. Нежной, беззащитной, манящей и желанной. Но Хорнблауэр не был женщиной, и не должен был вызывать подобных чувств. Пеллью понимал это так же хорошо, как и то, что он не в силах перестать их испытывать. Хорнблауэр неловко дернул завязку, ворот сполз, обнажая плечо, и стало совершенно все равно, что он мужчина.   
— Давайте я вам помогу, — глухо сказал Пеллью, подходя ближе. Он застегнул мелкие пуговки, затянул завязки, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что собственные пальцы дрожат ничуть не меньше. И стараясь не смотреть на приоткрытые губы Хорнблауэра. После бессонной ночи, на голодный желудок, грог наверняка сразу ударил ему в голову, и Хорнблауэр смотрел слегка расфокусировано. Почему-то таким он был еще привлекательнее. Отчаянно хотелось запустить руки в волосы, наверняка еще влажные, притянуть к себе и целовать, глубоко и страстно, не давая вдохнуть.  
— Пейте свой грог.  
Отойти, отступить сейчас, когда Хорнблауэр уже практически был в его руках оказалось невозможно. Не в силах человеческих противостоять столь сильному искушению, но Пеллью все же сделал шаг назад.  
Грог уже успел остыть, и Хорнблауэр допил его практически одним глотком.   
— Спасибо, сэр, — пробормотал он, сделал шаг, качнулся и почти упал на Пеллью.  
Его ладони на миг прижались к груди Пеллью — даже сквозь несколько слоев ткани он почувствовал, что они холодны как лед, — а затем скользнули под сюртук. Хорнблауэр обнял его, прижался всем телом.  
— В-вы такой теплый... — прошептал он, даже забыв добавить «сэр».   
Кудряшки щекотали шею, нестерпимо хотелось обнять в ответ, но Пеллью стоял, не шевелясь и слушал, как грохочет в груди его сердце. Сколько еще испытаний уготовано ему сегодня? Сколько он сможет вынести?  
— Вам лучше лечь, — сухо сказал Пеллью, когда наконец снова обрел дар речи. Каким-то невероятным усилием он оторвал от себя Хорнблауэра, довел его до кровати и даже успел убрать с нее одеяло. Хорнблауэр почти упал на кровать, а потом трогательно свернулся клубком, подложил под голову ладонь и моментально уснул. Стараясь не смотреть на обнажившиеся бедра, Пеллью укрыл его, заботливо подоткнул одеяло — ну вылитый заботливый отец. Да, это было бы правильно — относиться к этому юноше как к собственному сыну, вести его, наставлять, радоваться его успехам. И не мечтать о том, чтобы лечь рядом, целовать в приоткрывшиеся губы, гладить и сжимать задницу. Но если он больше не властен над собственными чувствами и мечтами, то хотя бы поступки свои контролировать еще может. Он не сделает ничего подобного, ни сейчас, ни когда-либо еще.  
Пеллью решительно направился к выходу из каюты. Пусть Горацио отоспится. Самому капитану сейчас было не до сна. Прогулка по шканцам в зябком предрассветном тумане выбьет из головы все лишние мысли и чувства, поможет остудить пылающий лоб и справиться с возбуждением.   
Горькая ирония заключалась в том, что Пеллью наконец-то уложил Хорнблауэра в свою постель. Но что толку?  
Когда через несколько часов Пеллью вернулся в свою каюту, о том, что произошло напоминала разве что оставленная на столе кружка. Постель была аккуратно заправлена, но Пеллью так и не смог найти свою рубашку.   
Сначала он решил, что Хорнблауэр собирается постирать ее и вернуть — кто знает, может он такой чистюля? Но когда позже Хорнблауэр поднялся на шканцы, в высохшем и вычищенном мундире, Пеллью узнал кружевной ворот своей рубашки.   
Глядя на то, как легко и непринужденно Хорнблауэр разгуливает в его одежде, Пеллью почувствовал, что ему становится тяжело дышать. Он пытался уверить себя в том, что тот просто забыл откуда у него рубашка, что алкоголь убил его память, что Хорнблауэр решил, что это одна из его рубашек... Но он не мог, никак не мог этого сделать — другой размер, богатые кружева, наконец инициалы Э.П. вышитые у ворота должны были подсказать ему, что он ошибся. Мог ли Хорнблауэр специально оставить ее себе? Во имя всего святого, неужели была возможность, что по каким-то невообразимым причинам Хорнблауэр хотел сохранить у себя его вещь? Наверное, можно было придумать какие-то обычные причины — например, какой мичман не хочет получить каплю удачи своего капитана? — но тут Хорнблауэр обернулся, взгляды их встретились, и Пеллью с удивлением увидел, как густой румянец заливает щеки Хорнблауэра.  
Рядом деликатно кашлянул Брейсгедл, и Пеллью с усилием вернулся к реальности.  
— Курс на Англию, — приказал он.   
Теперь Пеллью был уверен — Хорнблауэр еще окажется в его постели. И пусть все катится в ад, но в следующий раз он будет там не один. И уж точно — не спать.


End file.
